


Is it the khakis?

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie is Back On Her Bullshit (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018) [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grocery Store, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018, M/M, Meet-Cute, She does have some creativity after all, klaine advent 2018, plot twist: this actually DIDN'T happen to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Kurt thinks Blaine is an employee of the grocery store.





	Is it the khakis?

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent:](https://klaineadvent.tumblr.com) Day 11 - Kidnap/Eggnog

Blaine didn’t even question it. When he felt someone grab his arm and say “Come with me.” he just went.

He was at the supermarket. He’d been paused, talking to one of the cashiers he was familiar with, before being kidnapped by this beautiful stranger.

And the stranger was beautiful. He had fine features and porceline skin, hair coiffed and perfect even for a trip to the grocery store.

Blaine was happy to be abducted by such a beautiful man, though to what purpose he didn’t know.

They stopped in front of the dairy aisle, the hum of the refrigeration hanging heavy.

The man dropped his arm. “Is there eggnog here I’m not seeing? It should be with the milk and stuff, right?”

“Um,” Blaine started, eyebrows furrowed. “I think they were shelving all the holiday stuff together,” Blaine continued, unable to resist being helpful. “Also, I don’t work here.”

The guy visibly startled back, eyes wide. “You don’t?”

Blaine shook his head, bashfully, looking down at himself. He was wearing a black polo tucked into his khakis. He could see how the guy might have thought that.

He reached out his hand. “My name’s Blaine.”

The guy was blushing bright red but he reached out to take Blaine’s hand. “Kurt. I’m so sorry.”

Blaine laughed. “It’s okay, really. I’m here a lot but–” he held up the pack of Saltine’s he’d come for. “Just a customer.”

Kurt nodded, still looking embarassed.

“I was delighted to be kidnapped by you, though,” Blaine continued, watching as Kurt flushed further. “Can I get your number, maybe?”

Kurt nodded, still very red, but also smiling. “Yeah, absolutely.” He started shuffling his armsful or groceries, reaching for his phone. A baguette jumped ship.

Blaine crouched to retreieve it. “Here, let me just–” he stuck it through the loop of Kurt’s arm. “And why don’t you just text yourself from my phone?”

Kurt nodded, looking resigned. He let Blaine put the phone in his hand and he typed his number into it.

When Blaine took it back, he quickly raised it so it was pointed at Kurt.

“Smile!” He took the picture of Kurt, arms full of groceries and bright red in embarassment.

“Blaine, no! Delete that!”

“Nope, that’s your contact photo. I never want to forget this is how we met.”

Kurt groaned. “Nooooooo. I’m never this uncomposed. This is a terrible first impression.”

“It’s really not.” Blaine laughed. “But if it only gets better from here, I can’t wait to see it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable Version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/181036901820/was-it-the-khakis)


End file.
